Erotic Nights
by kendle.whitlock
Summary: Jasper is watching Bella while the rest of his family is hunting. What happens when Bella starts talking in her sleep. What if that dream came true. J/B LEMONSSS! LEMONY GOODNESS! Don't like, Don't Read!
1. Erotic Nights

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Please review!!!! If you will want more chapters I need at least 5 reviews!**

JPOV-

I couldn't help but stare at her defenseless body as she lay there sleeping. She looked completely innocent in her pink spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of yellow Aeropostale stretchy shorts. Well… she was innocent considering Edward won't give her what she needs. I was completely willing to give Bella what she needed, but Edward would kill me. Nobody knew how much I just wanted to rip that fabric off her pale heated body and take her right then. And hopefully Edward hadn't just heard my thoughts while he was out hunting.

A noise had pulled me out of my thoughts. It was my dear beloved Bella. Please tell me she had not woken up at this hour of the night. If she had I wouldn't know what to do to get her back in to her sweet slumber. But she had surprised me. Instead of waking up to see me watching her, she let out a deep throaty moan. It really turned me on when I know, for my own well being, it shouldn't.

I went to the far corner of the room so I could get as far away from her as possible so I didn't lose control. Bella was precious and I wouldn't let my wants get both of us in to trouble around here.

My angel spoke again. (more like moaned) "Jasssperrrr!"

I was in complete shock. Had Bella just moaned my name? It wasn't like she was moaning in pain… it sounded like pleasure if you ask me. But how could that be? Innocent little Bella, moaning my name? Impossible. But her sweet angelic voice spoke again, causing me to grow harder than I already was.

"Jazz. Harder. Baby please. Ohhhh!"

She was thrashing under the covers as she spoke those tempting words. She was seriously going to kill me if she didn't stop dreaming soon. She tossed and turned and then unexpectedly sat up. She looked around the room as if she was confused. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes met my gaze. She blushed that wonderful shade of crimson that I loved to see on her. She wore it well.

I had to break the silence. "Darlin? May I ask what you were dreaming about? It sounded pretty erotic."

She looked down and blushed even more. "Um. Well….. wait. You heard me? Oh God! Help me now! What did I say exactly?"

She didn't even look up at me when she spoke. I didn't want to reply so I just sent a wave of serenity her way. I didn't even dare answer her silly question. She knew what she had said… she just wanted it to be confirmed.

"Bella, you know what you said."

She just looked at me like a puppy that had been wandering the streets just looking for a good home.

She pulled the cover up and over her head in one quick movement. She was embarrassed and I could tell. Waves of embarrassment and nervousness were coming off of her and hitting me like a train at full speed.

I knew what she wanted. And since Edward wouldn't give it to her, hell, I would. My hand cupped her cheek and my thumb was gently going back and forth over her bottom lip. God she was so warm. I wanted her blood so badly! … but I wanted her body even more.

BPOV-

Before I knew what was happening, I grabbed Jaspers free hand and just held it in mine, hoping he would understand that I've wanted him longer than I have ever wanted Edward. I also wanted him MORE that I ever did Edward.

"Darlin. Baby. Are you sure you want this?" he asked with that sexy southern drawl of his. God I have always loved a southern gentleman!

I shook my head 'yes' in response to his question. And with that he put both of his hands at my wrists and putting them above my head. He was gripping tightly, but not tight enough to hurt me. He was now straddling my waist. He leaned forward and with one quick motion he captured my lips in a searing kiss that I hoped would never have to end.

Our lips moved in sync. I had never been kissed this way before. Edward had always been too careful around me. He was afraid that he would hurt me. That he would break me. Jasper wasn't as careful. He was rough but he knew how rough I could handled before breaking. He wasn't gentle. The roughness of the kiss had my mind wandering.

When his lips left mine it had left me wanting more. I never wanted him to stop doing these wonderful things to me. I was enjoying this very much. His lips had moved to my neck. He was trying to find the right spot. He was about to give up when he hit that spot. Right below my ear. I involuntarily let out a loud moan. He smirked into my neck and started to kiss and suck on that spot, only to earn more moans from me. He flicked his tongue over that extremely sensitive spot one more time before moving once more to sit back up.

He was still straddling my waist when he lifted up the bottom of my shirt. I arched my back so he could get it off. Once my shirt was off it was thrown to floor to be forgotten. Then at vampire speed, he reached behind me and unhooked my bra. Then it was discarded along with my shirt. He had bent back down, placing his lips at the base of my throat and worked his way down.

He kissed down in between my breasts and it sent a shiver through my entire body. He left wet open mouthed kisses down my stomach until he reached the waistband of my shorts. He looked up at me cautiously, silently asking permission. I shook my head yes and in less than a second my shorts and thong were ripped off by a pair of ice cold hands. He moved back up and kissed my lips once more.

His hand had found its way between my legs. His fingers were cold at touch but it felt good. He was toying with my entrance and I involuntarily bucked my hips, letting him know I wanted more. Now. He understood what I wanted and pushed 3 fingers in all at once. I yelped in surprise and my breath hitched in my throat. He stopped for a second, letting my brain have time to comprehend what was happening. And without warning I started moving my hips up and down, telling him it was ok.

He pumped harder until I was almost at a climax. I was almost there when he pulled his finger out of my now, completely soaked and swollen center. He licked my juices off his fingers which turned me on even more. He took a deep breath in and I knew he could smell my arousal. He placed his cock at my entrance. He looked at me and I shook my head yes. And with one swift motion, he was inside of me. He stopped for a second, letting me adjust to the object that was now inside of me. My face had softened and he started moving again. Within minutes I was screaming.

"JASPER!!!! Baby I'm gonna co- JAZZZ!!!"

And at that moment, we both lost it. He spilled his seed inside of me as mine were now on both of out thighs.

JPOV-

After a few seconds I looked down. My juices were spilling out of her pussy. I pulled out of her and she looked disappointed.

"Don't worry darlin. I'm not done with you quite yet." I said with a smirk on my face.

I bent down between her legs and stuck my tongue out and started to lap up the juiceson her inner thighs. I only thought it was polite that I clean up the mess that I had made. Once her thighs were cleaned off it was time for the real problem. Her hot wet pussy. My tongue immediately dove inside of her. I was down there for about five minutes cleaning up my mess. Once we were both cleaned off, we lay there in her bed, still naked, wrapped in each others arms. After what seemed like hours, we got up and got dressed once again.

As soon as we were dressed, the door to the house had unlocked and we heard footsteps. The rest of our family was back from their hunt.

Alice looked at me disappointed, but Edward seemed un-phased. Edward apparently didn't know what I had just done with his fiancé. Alice had apparently saw it but wasn't too mad… if she was mad, I would be dead right now.

Edward went up to Bella and pulled her in to his arms.

"Bella did you have fun while I was gone?"

Bella smiled. "Yes. I did have fun. I think Jasper should watch me more often!!!"

She sounded excited. Kind of as if she wanted to have sex with me again.

Edward looked at me surprised by Bella's answer. "Jazz do you mind watching her when we hunt? You can go the day before, I just don't want Bella home alone."

I nodded in agreement. "Of course bro. I'll watch her whenever you need me to."

Alice had heard enough and stormed up stairs. I knew I wouldn't enjoy Alice yelling but I would enjoy it next week when the family went hunting once again. Bella was mine. Edward wouldn't find out until they got married and they were on their honeymoon. Considering she wouldn't be a virgin anymore and Bella can't lie. So I'd get in trouble. But it was all worth it in the end.


	2. Oh god! Edwards Pissed!

JPOV:

I sat down on the bed that Alice and myself shared. I didn't want to think about how pissed off Edward was going to be when he found out 3 weeks from now that I his fiancé has been in bed with me. This wasn't going to be fun.

Just at that moment, Alice stormed through the door. She didn't look that pissed.

"Jazz. Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to help Bella. I mean I wouldn't have like it but I would have let you. I care about Bella and I want her to be happy. You made her happy. Now the only problem is how Edward will handle this." Her voice almost cracked at Edwards name.

I looked up at her and smiled, knowing she wasn't mad at me. But what she said next just about broke my non-beating heart.

"Jazz. I want you to be able to help Bella. I think it's about time we were just friends." She sounded just as upset as I felt. I didn't know how to comprehend what she had just said. But instead of getting up and walking away I just sat there. She barely had to bend down to give me one last kiss goodbye.

Apparently I hadn't learned how to control my thoughts around Edward yet. All I was thinking about was Bella. Edward had busted through the door and started screaming.

"How dare you sleep with my fiancé!!!! You jackass! I just broke up with her! You trying to attack her on her 18th birthday was bad enough! … but now you take her from me? What the fuck is wrong with you!"

I just stared out into space while he was screaming. If I could cry, I would be right about now. He was now looking at me with a furious look on his face. I got up off the bed and walked past him and out of the room. My life was so fucked up. I needed to talk to Bella. We needed to sort things out. I loved her and I knew that for a fact. I didn't want to lose her now. She had just lost Edward, but she wouldn't lose me anytime soon.


	3. Tilghman?

"Hey dad. Um. I need to tell you something. It's important."

JPOV:

I couldn't believe that Bella was about to tell her dad that her and Edward had broken up. She was also to tell him that she was now with me. Oh boy. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well. Charlie looked concerned and started to reply to Bella.

"What is it Bells?"

"Well dad. Edward and I broke up earlier today."

Charlie looked shocked.

"Bells what did Edward do to you?!?"

His tone scared me a little bit. I was now afraid of what he would think of me being with Bella.

"Edward didn't do anything. We just figured that it wasn't going to work out. So we broke up. That's all." Bella managed to choke out in one breath.

"Well Bella? Why are you here with Jasper?" he sounded a little too concerned.

I started speaking before Bella could even think.

"Well Chief Swan, when Bella and Edward broke up, I was the only one their to comfort her. Everyone else was trying to get Edward to calm down."

"Oh. I see." He looked around the room and then there was an extremely awkward silence. My mind was racing. What is Bella going to say? Or worse… what will Charlie think?

Bella started speaking again. "Dad. I'm leaving. Somewhere far away from here. I'm sorry. But I'm leaving with Jasper. At least I won't be alone. I'll have someone there to protect me."

Charlie looked up at me with concerned eyes. Almost like he wanted to cry. "Jasper? Take care of my little girl for me? Please?"

"I promise Chief Swan. She will be safe with me."

With that, Bella started up the stairs to pack her things. I followed her up. Once out of sight, I went over to her closet and grabbed all of her t-shits and sweaters. When I turned around, Bella had a suitcase open on her bed. I put her clothes in it, and then helped her get her things out of her dresser.

Once we had all of her stuff packed, we grabbed the suitcase and walked downstairs. Charlie saw her stuff packed but didn't say anything. He walked over to Bella, gave her a hug, and then we walked out the door.

Bella got into my car as I got into the drivers seat. I made sure she was buckled in, and then the same with me, started the car, and drove off with Charlie standing at the door watching us go away.

Bella had been quiet for about 5 minutes. Neither of us had said anything since we got in the car. The silence was driving me crazy. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Bella? Baby? Are you O.K.? You're too quiet."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Jazz. Nothings wrong. I'm just confused. Where are we going to go?"

I had to think about it for a minute. I truly didn't know where we were going to go. Then I got a perfect idea.

"How about Tilghman? It's in Maryland."


End file.
